


I'll Come Home

by hogwarts_hoe



Series: Irondad One-shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Home, I'm Bad At Tagging, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta - we die like men, not really - Freeform, that is the perfect description lmao, thor and dp are only mentioned bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_hoe/pseuds/hogwarts_hoe
Summary: One Peter Parker 'forgets' to invite his more-than-just-mentor Tony Stark at their weekly family dinner, May reacts.Some hugs, much love and confessions later, May reacts, again.Or, tony & may being epic co-parents to peter.





	I'll Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Had this lil idea in my notes. An hour without wifi and I ended up with this pretty something. Hope you enjoy!

Un-flipping-believable. Wait, can you swear in this place? And why does he suddenly sound like Deadpool?! He probably can though. Both sound like Wade _and_ swear like a freaky sailor or something like that. Who was Peter even kidding, ofcourse he can swear inside his own head, there's no Captain Rodgers here. Well, as now Peter calls him, Steve.

Un-fucking-believable. Yeah.

Seriously, who else could wind up in a situation like this? (_You, Parker. You're the only one_) Peter couldn't help but reckon _how did i get here?_. He still recalls the day Mr. Stark was at their apartment for the first time. Sleek black Audi, Perfectly tailored dress suit, Charming yet authoritative smile, and that masked tiredness in his eyes that Peter never did like the look of. Peter was so amazed he could've drowned in a pool of his own frenzy. Like, literally. And now, standing in the small kitchen beside May handing her whatever utensil she required, Mr. Stark appeared as content as ever.

Not wanting to get May torqued, Peter gently placed his school bag on the couch rather than chucking it at the floor, like he does most of the time. He then greeted them with a simple, soft Hey, Aunt May. Hey, Mr. Stark. and went on to steal the leftover apple pieces from whatever May was cooking up, letting them know he still loves his precious juicy baby apples that they had sliced into fine pieces, while she engulfed him into a hug.

"Hello, Peter. How was school?" May enquired while she mildly swatted at his hand which was still within the leftover apples. Seriously, aren't adults supposed to encourage eating fruits? What sort of child would he be if he didn't eat apples.

"Hey, kid. Same as Auntie here says, how was another tedious day at school? And stop with the apples already, Pete. I've got you your sandwich, and there's takeaway from your favourite Thai place too, kiddo." Mr. Stark casually while walking to the couch where there were two paper bags, one from the deli store where Peter got his after-school sandwiches from, and Peter could already smell his favourite sandwich, most probably squished up just the way he likes because he's reminded Mr. Stark of that a one too many times. And the other large one from May and his favourite Thai restaurant.

Before Tony could even open the takeaway bags Peter had started his ramblings. "School was fine, even though there was no suprise tests today and- Oh! I got my Spanish test back, which I totally aced by the way-" Peter turned to face Tony to see his reaction which as predicted was that soft, proud smile that Peter had grew to learn as the one which is only directed towards him. Lucky him, honestly. And he was reminded of something more necessary that Peter had intended to say.

"Tony, you didn't have to. I could totally just walk to the store and get food-" Peter started, but just then was cut off by Tony's voice.

"Kid, zip it. You don't have to walk to the store or whatever, I'm here for a reason, Pete. And which, by the way, is not the delicious food I brought for us which we're definitely going to sit and eat together. The reason I'm here is- May would you like to take over?" Mr. Stark said and then promptly moved to put his arm around Peter's shoulders while motioning May to continue.

"Peter, answer this, baby. Did I, or did I not tell you to ask Tony here to a wonderful family dinner?" Peter mind unpretzeled as he realised what this was about, and though the confusion went, his mind flooded with nervousness and guilt at being confronted about his _teeny tiny lie_. Even through that all, Peter noticed Mr. Stark's gaze go all soft beside him, at the mention of them all being a family. Seeing that, Peter calmed a bit, at the fact that it had been almost half a year since Mr. Stark and May had arranged their 'meeting' which had ended up in May realizing that Tony was of course more than just a mentor in Peter's life. That even if he didn't put his emotions and feelings for the innocent nerd-y teen, on public display he still cared so, so much that even his own comfort and his whole 'mask-my-emotions-and-be-tough' could be left forgotten by Tony Stark when it came to Peter. Then they had started all these weekly lunch and dinners, Peter had been allowed to sleep over at the compound or Stark Tower at the weekends, and May & Tony even had their separate moments, which Mr. Stark had told Peter, had something to do with 'co-parenting' though Peter still did not knew _what_ that meant.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Peter gulped and answered truthfully after a moment of reminiscing.

"Then why does Tony here say that he didn't hear a word about it? Even though if I remember correctly, you told me that he was 'very busy'?" May asked while doing the air quotation marks with her hands, a hint of amusement in her voice. And Peter does too, clearly. Though his intentions were pure- much like always- he knew he had to sacrifice his never-ending streak of being honest to god truthful with May, he just had to. Or else, he would've had to tell Tony, and knowing him, Tony would never have denied the offer for a 'family dinner' with their much desired 'family bonding'. Even if he was very much aware of the fact that his workplace needed him, _hell, New York City needed him._

"I-I'm sorry, May. But, like, I-I wasn't lying or anything! I can't even think of lying to you, Aunt May. It's just that, you know how i told you, Pepper was gone for those three days and Mr. Stark was **actually** busy, like you know he doesn't go to the Tower unless I'm going-" 

"I do! Its just-" Tony tried cutting him off and acting like he was indignant and all, but Peter really wanted to get these words out, so kept on going as if Tony hadn't interrupted.

"But the day you asked and I was over at the Compound after school, he had just came back from the Tower, and I knew because of Happy that he was gonna go there after dropping me off here. So, I kinda just made up an excuse, I know it was so wrong, May, but like you have to understand that I didn't wanna bother Tony, and-"  
Too deep into his apology slash rant, Peter did not realise what Tony was doing before Tony pulled Peter into his arms. All tension drained out of Peter's body the moment he collapsed face-first into Tony's chest. The familiar scent of strong, expensive perfume, aftershave and a hint of motor-oil; The smell was so, just so _Tony_, that Peter couldn't help the sigh of ease that slipped out. In an instant, he was filled and sated with the sensation of being deeply cared for and loved. In that moment, nothing else mattered- not the apologies, the excuses, the rants- he only wanted Tony. And Tony was here, with him.

A minute later, Tony pulled Peter away and cupped Peter's small face in his calloused yet soft hands, and looked into those pure, brown angelic eyes, that made him feel so paternal, that reminded him of _home_.  
"Pete, you don't need to apologise, kid. You just gotta know this; I am always free for you, you and May, both. Doesn't matter if there's a company or two on line, you only gotta tell me, I'll always be there for you. There's _no_ better way i can think of spending time than being with you, kiddo. You're my family, Peter. My Priority. _I love you_ ,understand?" 

"Yeah, I know. I-I'm sorr- No! I mean, Thanks, Mr. Stark. And I love you too, you know that, Tony" Peter said softly, his throat constricting and chest blooming with all this love. He couldn't think or even explain to himself how this messed up day got better this quickly after seeing Mr. Stark, but hey, who's complaining. He pulled back and went on to hug May, who stood there with a unshed tears in her eyes,most likely and hopefully happy tears, and said "Love you, Aunt May"

"Finally, I thought you forgot about me or something!" May started, but immediately kissed his cheek before he could get any words out. That's probably going to turn into a habit or something like that; He knows it. May's been doing it _way too much._

"Kidding, baby. I know you love me loads." She said, while gently pulling back and walking into the kitchen. "Enough, sentimental conversation for now, lets get this Thai food out, family."

"Yeah, let's start up, this food isn't gonna eat itself, huh kid?" Mr. Stark said with a ruffle to Peter's curls, while walking into the kitchen carrying the food bags. He noticed the amusement in Mr. Stark's eyes, the _twinkle_ in them, like he just remembered a fond memory. Something that Peter _may_ have a hand or two in. Yeah, this is the best time to tell May about that, Peter thought to himself, and sent a wink flying in Tony's direction.

"I don't know, maybe. _**Remember** the cookies we made for Uncle Thor? They did eat themselves, didn't they?_" He said with a serious tone, and heard May choking on her water. He knew she would say something late on, when she would have recovered from the shock, that would most definitely make him feel guilty for pulling this on her. Even so, for now Peter just couldn't keep his laughter inside, he ducked to the side of the kitchen counter to stop himself from falling and saw Tony. Laughing his ass off. Seriously, _this_ is probably what that phrase was invented for, dude. They freezed the moment they saw May stop for a much needed breath, awaiting what she had to say.

"They whAT!?"

Last words of the woman before she was trapped in the enthralling tale of the God of Thunder's cookies eating themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Would someone like to recommend me some music? Im also kinda new here & i wanna interact with u awesome ppl <3
> 
> Critics are welcome my dudes!!


End file.
